


Well what was she expecting?

by damascened



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damascened/pseuds/damascened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati grows up after Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well what was she expecting?

It’s not like Parvati hasn’t seen Luna before or anything—hell, she’s known  _about_ her for what seems like forever, since her second year and Luna’s first and that unfortunate incident involving wrackspurts in a fourth floor corrider that resulted in “Loony” Lovegood. She’d joined in, of course, as you must, with the Loony business, giggling with Lavender every time she passed in a dreamy daze of dirty-blonde hair and strange jewellery, her nose stuck in a book that had probably been out-of-date for over a century, narrowly avoiding colliding with a doorway (but avoiding it nonetheless).

But she knows that as much as she knows  _about_ Luna (or, at least, knows about what other people say about Luna), she doesn’t really know Luna. She doesn’t know why she believes in all those amazing, mythical creatures, or why she doesn’t seem to care (or even notice half the time) how her classmates regard her, or why she was put in Ravenclaw (isn’t Ravenclaw supposed to be for clever people, not head cases?).

She’d like to.

This isn’t fourth year, this is after the war. They aren’t children any more, they’re adults, and fuck everything but she misses seeing Luna. She does. No point in not admitting it to herself; cruel rumours can and should be swept aside at some point, and she wants the truth.

Which is how, one grim and drizzly day just a little more than two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, she finds herself on an unfamiliar doorstep that she knows is the right one the same way you know if someone is your mother or not even if they’re wearing a very realistic wig and the same lipstick (also Parvati asked Hermione, who knows everything)(also the “keep of the Dirigible plums” sign is a bit of a clue).

She knocks.

No one answers.

She knocks.

No one continues to answer.

She knocks.

The door flies open.

“Ahh...?” She begins. Well. It’s a start. She tried. And what on earth is that dress  _made_  of? Clay?  _Blue_  clay?

“I knew you’d come,” Luna answers dreamily (well, it isn’t an answer, is it, not really, but then there wasn’t much of a question to start off with was there so Parvati supposes that it all evens out).

“?”

“You might as well come in now, even though you’re early. I was just finishing up my dissection of the tail, but I suppose that can wait, seeing as you’re obviously planning on staying for a while and I don’t think daddy would be too happy with me leaving you on the doorstep. I wasn’t expecting you til mid-August. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

So there’s that, then. She doesn’t even know what she really expected to happen. 


End file.
